The ability to sense attempts to remove, damage, or disable electronic monitoring and tracking devices is important in many applications. For example, electronic monitoring devices are used in tracking storage container in processing, storage and/or treaty venues. These storage containers may house chemicals such as uranium hexafluoride or other valuable assets. Motion sensors, acoustic sensors and light sensors used in monitoring and tracking devices, may be spoofed.